


Water Is Wet

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: Typically, Jongin falls for the first good looking boy he sees during his year on an exchange program. But there is more to Kyungsoo than meets the eye.





	1. Final

YEAR: 2116

 

Sitting in the carrier of the interstellar transport vehicle, Jongin vibrates with excitement. This is his first time off-planet. He’d begged his parents for ages for the chance to participate in the exchange program, and finally, after months of relentless pestering and nagging, they’d finally agreed. So he’d happily packed his bags and joined a few of his fellow human classmates, Sehun and Baekhyun, and all three of them were now on their way to Nautilidia. It’s a mostly waterlogged planet, much like Earth, but the land masses are a lot less broken apart, so it’s technically possible to walk to every single inhabited part of the planet.

The school they’re going to is an intergalactic school, meaning there is going to be students there from all over the galaxy, all of them diverse and unique. Jongin thinks he and his friends might probably be some of the only humans there, and he’s anticipating making friends with some other types of people. He’s fluent in several terran languages, and standard galactian, so it shouldn’t be too hard. Everything is taught in standard galactian anyway,

He watches out of the window in awe as they enter the atmosphere of the planet, the air outside the windows glowing orange and red as the ground hurtles into view. There aren’t many things that can make him stop short, but this view is one of them, even if it’s just for a little while.

“Looks cool, huh?” Baekhyun nudges his arm. Jongin just nods, face pressed up against the glass, glad that they’re too far away from civilisation for anyone to see him on the other side. He can’t wait to study here for a year, and make as many memories as he can.

 

As they land, with a violent judder, in the port, Jongin can’t stop smiling. As soon as the green light comes on overhead, he unbuckles himself from the wall mounted seat, grabs his bag, and darts for the exit, leaving his friends behind. The air is different here, he wouldn’t be able to explain how; it just is. The foliage is different too, the plants all short and shrub-like, no sign of trees anywhere. The leaves look thicker too, like each one was a fruit or a berry rather than a leaf. They are bundled into a vehicle destined for the school, and they amuse themselves for the few hours that it takes to get there, gazing out of the window and taking endless videos. Once they arrive, he and the other two boys, and two girls, Soojung and Sulli, are instructed to follow a droid towards one of the dorm buildings where they’ll be staying; there are three in total, as almost everyone who attends this school lives on campus. The humans, or terrans as they are sometimes known as on neighbouring planets, all stay in the same section of the first building, on the fourth floor.

It surprises him just how much it looks like home, in an oddly foreign kind of way. Like staying in a different country, only in this case it’s a different planet. The beds are the same as back home, and the showers and toilets looked the same too, though they work a little differently. They choose their rooms with the traditional game of rock, paper, scissors, and Jongin ends up with the single room, while Baekhyun and Sehun share one of the two doubles.

After half-unpacking, then hanging out with the others in the tiny living space and talking about what classes they could be put in, Jongin goes to sleep happy, knowing that in just a few days he will be meeting loads of new people.

 

During the few days between landing and the school term officially starting, Jongin and the others get to meet the other humans that are staying in the same dorms as them. Most of them are a few years older than they are, Jongin and the others all being eighteen or nearly eighteen. Sehun is the baby of the group, still several months from his birthday. On the morning of their first day, they all go down in the lift together in a group, sticking together for now, because it’s somehow safer that way until they all figure out what to do. Soojung was the indisputable leader of the gang, taking them towards the main school building; a huge dome which looks like a feat of architectural genius to Jongin, but could easily just be how they build everything here. He regrets not looking up that kind of thing before he came here, but he’d had other priorities.

Jongin tries not to be rude, but he still finds himself staring at all the people here. Some of them look a lot like he did, with only minor differences, but there are some who were clearly totally different. Not everyone is bipedal, some have multiple legs and arms. Everyone wears the crest of the school somewhere on their person, as it is difficult to design uniforms to fit every single body type.

It is Soojung who speaks to the scaled almost-humanoid being at the secretary desk. They give them what seems like a welcoming gesture, and hand them all individual cards to plug into their screens, detailing their schedules and allowing them access to a map of the school. The secretary explains, in standard galactian, that the map is regularly updated when classrooms are changed, or during events. Soojung thanks them on behalf of everyone, and then they all make their way to a circular seating area in the foyer to compare classes. All of them have lessons from morning until lunch, in the same room (it’s just the teachers that move between classes), then it’s self study in the afternoon. Extracurricular activities are in the evening, but Jongin didn’t sign up for any.

To Jongin’s dismay, he is mostly alone in his classes. Despite wanting to make new friends, he had kind of always assumed that there would be another human in all his classes- just in case no one liked him.

“You’ll be fine, Jongin. You have natural charisma; everyone will be all over you.” Sehun reassures him, punching his shoulder playfully. Jongin smiles, grateful, and hits him back.

“We can still meet up at lunch breaks.” He says.

“Yeah, if you haven’t found a whole bunch of new friends by then, or another damn crush,” Baekhyun points out.

“I promise I won’t forget about you.” Jongin pinches Baekhyun’s cheek, laughing as his friend fights back, “you’re always going to be my favourites!” He jokes.

The bell rings, though it’s  more of an alarm sound- Jongin likens it to an ambulance or something. Nervous all of a sudden, Jongin places a marker on his map to help guide him, then bids his friends farewell for the morning, walking towards his classroom alone. It’s a longer hike than he expected, and the teacher has already begun to talk when he knocks on the door. _Late on the first day of term_ , Jongin winces. The teacher stops short in the middle of his speech and presses a button on the inside to open the door.

“For future reference, you can use your screen as a key for these kinds of doors.” The teacher says. He- Jongin is about 90% sure he’s male- has four sets of scaled arms and no hair. Humans from a hundred years ago would probably run screaming from him, but Jongin isn’t afraid. No more than he should be of a teacher, anyway.

“Sorry,” he says, bowing his head slightly.

“No need to apologise, it’s your first day.” The teacher informs him, “there is an empty seat there, or there.” He points to one in the front, between a frothing, slug-like person and a draconian girl, and then one at the back next to the most handsome humanoid he’s ever seen. Is he a human? Jongin doesn’t know, but he’s struck dumb by his beautiful, freckled face. In a daze, he thanks the teacher and chooses the seat at the back.

They start the day with some get-to-know-you games, to learn everyone’s names. The handsome boy is called Kyungsoo, he finds, a surprisingly terran name- he _must_ be human after all, Jongin decides. He wondered then, why he hasn’t seen him in the human dorms in the last few days. Maybe he’s just quiet; he didn’t seem to talk all that much, and didn’t share much information during the activities. It gives him the air of not quite arrogance, but something else. Closed-off-ness. It makes Jongin want to break down his walls. He likes his hair too, short and boyish. And whenever he shifts, the muscles in his arms ripple and Jongin has to force himself to look straight ahead at the teacher.

Jongin mentally apologises to Sehun and Baekhyun, for it seems as though he’s already started to fall for this boy.

After that, it was on to what the first class would normally be- galactic history. Not Jongin’s favourite subject, especially since Earth is relatively new to the intergalactic annals of time, but he sticks through it. Kyungsoo seems to be focused on everything the teacher is saying, diligently writing notes on his screen. Jongin keeps glancing at him, and fervently hopes that he isn’t being too obvious.

Maybe he’s a human that had simply grown up here, on Nautilidia. He wonders if he’s ever been to earth. Jongin really hadn’t expected to meet another human in his teaching group, and he certainly hadn’t expected to develop a crush on anyone so soon after landing here. _It’s funny how life works_ , he thinks, looking once again at Kyungsoo’s beautiful profile, freckles highlighting his cheekbones. He crosses and uncrossed his legs under the desk, and fights off a smile, unable to believe that he was already gushing over someone like this. He was the type to fall for people quickly, it was true, but this was bad- even for him. On his other side, a young lupine girl makes a noise that Jongin understood to be amusement, and watches him knowingly.

 

-

 

“There was a hot boy in my class, Sehun. He was so attractive, Sehun, you don’t understand!” Jongin falls back on the loamy ground and covers his face. Sehun rolls his eyes, after swallowing a bite of his lunch, some kind of wrapped up meal that’s common here.

“Already? You’ve literally been in there _one morning_.”

“Yes!” Jongin wails. Baekhyun pats his head sympathetically but doesn’t say anything. Jongin closes his eyes and tries hard not to picture the boy’s face. It doesn’t work. If he’s this bad after just one morning, how deeply will he have fallen after a few more days sitting next to him?

“You’ll probably get over him in a few days, Jongin.” Sehun shakes his head, used to his friend’s antics. He’s put up with this for years now.

“You don’t know that. He could be the man of my dreams.” Jongin scowls at his friend, who openly laughs at him. Jongin sulks, folding his arms and turning his head away from both of them; even Baekhyun is struggling not to giggle. He’s confident that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be mean to him like this.

“You do this every time, Jongin.” Sehun reminds him, laying down next to him, “You have a crush for like a week, then it fades out. This will probably be no different.”

“Yeah remember when you had a crush on me?” Baekhyun pokes him.

“Don’t remind me.” Jongin pretends to vomit, “what was I thinking?”

“You were thinking he was ‘ _so super cute! I wanna hold him forever and kiss him every day!_ ” Sehun teases him, adopting a stupid falsetto to imitate him.

“I don’t want to be friends with you guys anymore.” Jongin rolls over, turning his back to them.

“All we’re saying is give it a few weeks before you do anything dramatic, ok? We’ll even listen to you rant about him until the deadline is up.” Baekhyun promises, to which Sehun hisses ‘don’t tell him that!’.

“Ok, fine.” Jongin smiles, “I like Baekhyun again, but not you.” He points at Sehun, “You suck.”

“It’s perfect blackmail material,” Baekhyun says, smiling like an angel. Jongin frowns again, affronted, and gives him the middle finger.

 

-

 

Dutifully, Jongin waits the necessary number of weeks, internally screaming whenever he is anywhere near his crush and and ranting endlessly to his friends.

The paleness of his skin, except the darker freckles across his cheeks, his midnight black hair, the rosy curve of his lips. The way he looks when he was concentrating on something, and how his tongue darts out to wet his lips when he writes. How his heavy set eyebrows furrow while he listens intently to the teacher. His _smile_. The minor height difference that would make him the perfect size to hold, and how he obviously works out because he has biceps that barely fit into his shirt. His hands, which are beautiful and veiny, and Jongin wants him to touch him with them. His voice, which makes him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling in a classroom. Sehun and Baekhyun bear it in their long suffering way, until the deadline of three weeks comes and goes and Sehun grows annoyed with his endless raving.

Almost every day, he masturbates in the shower, or really anywhere and any time he has more than an hour or so alone. He goes through almost half a bottle of lube in that time. Kyungsoo must be really strong, he imagines. He’d probably be able to overpower him easily. Even though he’s a little shorter, just the idea of Kyungsoo fucking him open, pinning him down and rendering him helpless- he’s never climaxed so quickly as when he’s thinking of Kyungsoo.

 

“You should ask him out.” Sehun deadpans, interrupting yet another round of Kyungsoo-talk. “This has gone on long enough. Hopefully he’ll say yes so I don’t have to deal with any more of this... _this_.”

“You just gestured to all of me.” Jongin says, affronted, sitting up on the sofa in mock outrage. Sehun fiddles with the large screen, trying to get it to work properly so all the first years can watch a film together. Soojung smirks in his direction from the other side of the room, and he flushes, having forgotten she and Sulli were even in here.

“Yes, I did. Next time you see him, confess. I don’t care if it’s a heartfelt letter covered in tiny glittering hearts, or you just _kissing_ him, just _do it_ , ok? I don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”

“I agree,” says Baekhyun, “this is obviously not your average crush- normally you’re over it by now. You must really like this guy.”

“I _really_ do.” Jongin insists, fingers pushing back his hair. “So do I have you guys’ permission now?”

“Our encouragement, which is even better.” Sehun ruffles his hair, dotingly.

“Yeah, go get him.” Baekhyun says. “And when you do inevitably end up together, bring him over here, we’d love to embarrass you in front of him.” He laughs at Jongin’s expression, and makes a cheesey heart shape with his hands.

“I would never introduce him to you buttholes.” Jongin promises, flopping back onto the sofa.

 

Jongin waits until after class to corner Kyungsoo, nervously bouncing his leg all the way through the teacher’s explanations. His heart races as the bell for lunch break sounds, and everyone begins to pack away their belongings, and shut off their screens.

“Um...Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, glad that it comes out without stuttering. Kyungsoo looks up at him in surprise, as Jongin has never spoken to him outside of lesson time before. Jongin bites his tongue, and steadies himself. He’s prepared for rejection: he’s been rejected many times before, after all, but he has a feeling that this time it will hurt more.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks, “Alone?”

“Uh, sure?” Kyungsoo replied, looking around in confusion. Even when confused he maintains his cool, collected mannerisms.

Jongin pulls on his schoolbag and, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kyungsoo is following him, walks out of the classroom. Thinking quickly, he leads him to a quiet hallway so that they won’t be disturbed.  Kyungsoo looks lost when they stopped, utterly confused with his eyebrows pulled in at the middle. Jongin realises then that this is a very earth style confession, and maybe Kyungsoo hadn’t encountered anything like it before.

“Hey relax, it’s nothing bad.” He says, grip tightening on the strap of his bag.

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns. Is it Jongin’s imagination or are his freckles more prominent than before? _Maybe he’s been spending more time in the sun_ , he thinks.

“I’m not going to do anything bad. I-I just wanted to tell you.” he scratches the back of his neck, “I really like you. Would you maybe like to go out somewhere. With me. I don’t know, eat a meal together or something?” Jongin says, feeling like his cheeks might be steaming by the time he finishes. Kyungsoo looks away.

“I don’t think you want to do that,” he says, voice low.

“What? Why do you think that?” Now Jongin is confused. He’d thought he was being really obvious in his crush, with his obvious staring and constant blushing whenever he was talking to him. His heart is racing right now.

“You don’t really know me.” Kyungsoo murmurs. Jongin rushes to salvage the situation.

“I know; that’s why I’m asking you out. I want to get to know you better.” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise, and he stands up a little straighter.

“Ok well. Um.” Kyungsoo shifts slightly, as if looking for a polite way to escape. “I’m on the swim team. If you want to get to know me better, then you should come to one of my training sessions.”

“Really? When?” Jongin practically salivates at the opportunity to see Kyungsoo in a swimsuit, covered in water droplets. If he’s a swimmer then that explains the muscles, and means he must have abs. He can’t wait to see them.

“This evening.” He says, finally looking Jongin in the eye, “If you still feel the same way afterwards, then I’ll go out with you.”

“I’m sure that I will,” Jongin said, earnest, “so think about somewhere that you’d like to go, ok? I still don’t know my way around the city very well.” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side minutely, and looks at Jongin more closely.

“Sure.” He says flatly. To Jongin, it sounds like a lie, but he accepts it anyway. What could be so bad about seeing him swimming? Jongin is excited already.

 

-

 

Jongin almost gets lost on the way to the swimming pool, but as soon as he gets the correct location programmed on his map, he runs all the way there, afraid he’ll be late. When he opens the double doors, he’s hit with a wall of humid heat, and he regrets wearing a sweater today. He sidles in, looking around cautiously. The poolside has a raised seating section, for the audience to sit during a race, so Jongin sits down right in the middle, dumping his bag beside him, since there was no one else around. He checks the time on the large clock on the wall, and realises that he’s actually early. This gives him a few minutes to recover from his sprint. He fans himself with his hand, but it doesn’t help in the least, so he takes off his sweater, and pushes up the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

He shivers in his seat, hoping he isn’t imagining the sound of voices and laughter coming from what can only be the changing room. Jongin’s fingers cling to the edge of the white plastic seat as he counts down to the time that the swimmers should be coming out.

When the door opens, he holds back a happy noise. Six people stream out of the changing room, all of them dressed appropriately for swimming, which means that most of them were wearing nothing at all. Kyungsoo has a towel around his waist, which confuses Jongin a little, but he assumes that maybe he doesn’t like others seeing him in revealing clothes. Jongin doesn’t mind; he can see that Kyungsoo does, in fact, have abs, and holds his hands to his face. Kyungsoo also has more freckles over his shoulders, and his well-defined back and muscular legs. Sehun and Baekhyun had teased  him before he left the dorm, telling him to make sure he keeps his boner under wraps, and it looks like they might have been right.

He waves a little when Kyungsoo looks up at him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t wave back. Instead, he tenses his jaw, and steps up to the edge of the pool, toes curling over the edge.

Rather than getting in safely, the way Jongin had been taught to get into a pool when he was younger, Kyungsoo jumps straight in, feet first. Suddenly Jongin can’t see anything; the water around Kyungsoo is frothing and foaming so much that Kyungsoo is invisible. The towel floats on the surface of the water, having fallen away from his body. Jongin blinks, mind running wild.

When the bubbles clears, however, Kyungsoo looks different. His two human legs are gone, and in place of them are - Jongin counts- sixteen pale tentacles.

Jongin’s mouth hangs open in shock. This is certainly not something he’d anticipated, but the longer he stares at the way they move smoothly in the water, the less he finds he cares. They’re kind of pretty, and hypnotic in a way. Jongin can’t stop watching him.

He still likes him, that hasn’t change. He still wants to know him more about him. And he’s still hot, even different like this. So when Kyungsoo finally looks his way again, he smiled brightly, hoping to convey his meaning through his face. Jongin thinks he sees a small smile, but he isn’t sure.

 

“He has tentacles.” Jongin mumbles to himself, lying on his bed. Now that he’s home, he’s able to freely think whatever he wants to think, without worrying about anyone seeing his face.

“He has _tentacles_ ,” he mumbles once again, rolling onto his front and shoving his face in his pillow. After the training session was over- during which Jongin learned that Kyungsoo was an excellent sprint swimmer, the best on the team- Kyungsoo had avoided making eye contact with Jongin. It was disappointing to say the least, but Jongin had to be satisfied that he’s essentially had the chance to see him completely naked now.

This is new territory. Jongin decides that he had to do some research. Still, he isn’t even sure what species Kyungsoo might be, so he looks up lists of water-habiting species on his screen, and selects cephalopods to narrow his search down. He scrolls down for a while, tapping images to see close up pictures. Nothing really seems to fit what Kyungsoo looks like, or if they do, it’s only in part. Perhaps he’s a gen baby? Made in a lab, rather than organically. It’s not so unusual these days, but Jongin doesn’t want to ask in case it’s a sensitive topic.

He clicks on another link, then another, and half an hour later he finds himself on some sketchy porn website catering towards inter-species relations. This one in particular features a human and a cephalopodic species. Red in the face, Jongin stares at the thumbnail for longer than he would care to admit, before resolutely closing the page and pretending he never saw it. He isn’t into that, he insists. He doesn’t jack off that evening, but he can’t get Kyungsoo’s waterborne form out of his mind.

 

-

 

The next day in class, Jongin is super extra nervous; unable to sit still at all. The teacher even tells him off for being too fidgety, but that doesn’t help him to stop tapping his fingers. Every few seconds he looks at Kyungsoo, and he’s so not-subtle about it that Kyungsoo puts his hand up to cover his face. Jongin whispers an apology; he hadn’t meant to make him feel uncomfortable.

At the end of the lesson, the bell sounds, and Jongin is the fastest to pack all his things away so he can wait coolly for Kyungsoo to finish. When he does, Kyungsoo looks at him warily, then gestures for him to leave. Side by side, they walk to the same place as the last time they talked.

“So, I saw you swim yesterday,” Jongin begins, more than slightly nervous. _More like gawked at you the entire time_ , he corrects in his mind.

“Yeah, I saw you there.” Kyungsoo says, staring at a point slightly to the side of Jongin’s face. Jongin purses his lips.

“You’re really good,” he compliments.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo half smiles, shoulders drooping.

“So...uh, did you think of places you want to go?” He asks, crossing his fingers in hope.

“What?” Kyungsoo turns his head sharply to him, “you-you still want to go out?!”

“Well….yes?” Jongin frowns, suddenly unsure, “I mean- I still like you, so.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo leans in, staring at him closely, questioningly. He doesn’t believe him, for some reason. Jongin nods.

“Of course!” He exclaims, “you shouldn’t doubt me so much!” On impulse, he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and starts walking towards the entrance, already chattering about where they should eat, and asking questions about the best way to get there. Kyungsoo doesn’t move at first, stunned. But he blinks quickly, then lets out a breath,

“Thank you, Jongin.” He smiles, and it’s the best thing Jongin has ever seen.

 

Kyungsoo chooses a small, trendy cafe to have their first date. The walls are programmed to look like an aquarium, with native sea-life floating by their seats. It’s lovely, and Jongin stares in mild awe as they walk in, but as soon as they sit down the feeling wears off and he’s back to staring at Kyungsoo again. Usually he only gets to look at him from the side, or a distance. Jongin takes it as a stroke of good fortune that he’s able to sit across from him like this. His hair looks good today, too, pushed back off his face and slightly spiky. Jongin’s stomach flutters at the thought that he put extra effort into his appearance for him today.

“Is there something on my face?” Kyungsoo asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh, no. I was just thinking ‘I like your hair’.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo reaches up to touch it, pleased. “Yeah, I used stasis spray to get it to stay like this.”

“It suits you. Makes your freckles more noticeable.”

“Freckles? Oh, you mean my chromatophores?”  

“Is that what they’re called?” Jongin asks. Whatever they are, they’re charming. Suddenly they begin to change, rippling and darkening.  

“I can control them. It’s meant for camouflage, but I don’t really need to here.” Kyungsoo explains, smiling like he’s used to using it as a party trick. “I know you were probably wondering, but I’m half human, half cephalopina.”

“So you _are_ a gen baby?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Jongin says, still watching Kyungsoo’s freckles, or chroma-whatsits, change. It’s fascinating, and even if he weren’t besotted by him, he’d probably be staring. He wants to know if he can do this all over his body. That would certainly be interesting to see. He wonders if it might also be tied to emotion, or physical sensation. Something to experiment with in the future, maybe.

“You’re an exchange student, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo asks, selecting something from the menu that appears on the table. “Do you want me to choose something for you, by the way? I don’t know if you’re familiar with this kind of food. What do you like?”

“Yeah, I’m an exchange student. And I like sweet things, is there anything like that on here?” Jongin leans over to look at the menu Kyungsoo is holding. He’s close enough to smell his his scent, musky and not at all saline. Kyungsoo scrolls through it, pausing sometimes on something to let Jongin see a picture of it. Jongin selects one which looks safe enough, and Kyungsoo picks something quickly after him.

“How long are you here for?”

“Only a year, so I’ve got like, eleven months left here? I think.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Jongin thinks he sounds disappointed.

“But I’m also looking into job opportunities here, so I might end up staying longer.” He says, making sure to catch his eyes. Kyungsoo seems to perk up at the idea, so Jongin smiles, his stomach fluttering at the idea that Kyungsoo seems interested in having a real relationship with him.

“You know, I started liking you since the day I met you.” Jongin says, face flushing the moment the words escape his lips. Why did he have to say that? It’s really not something that you should admit on the first date! He sounds like some creepy stalker. But to his surprise, Kyungsoo only laughs.

“I thought you were cute when you came in, too.” Kyungsoo confesses. “I’ve seen humans before, obviously, but you’re different. I can’t put my finger on why.”

“Maybe it’s because I didn’t stop staring at you for like, a month,” Jongin apologises, “sorry about that.”

“Well. Maybe it was partly that, but I thought it was cute. You always look like you have stars in your eyes, when you’re happy. It’s endearing. I just didn’t talk to you because I thought me being a gen baby would be a turn off.”

“It’s not.” Jongin reassures. Their food arrives then, and there’s a brief lull in the conversation, before Kyungsoo asks about Jongin’s taste in music.

“Modern stuff, the kind you can dance to. I’m not a great dancer, but it’s fun. Something with rhythm.” he says, mouth full of food. Kyungsoo nods.

“For me, the lyrics are the most important, but I like that kind of music too.”

“There’s this one solo artist I’ve been following for a while who is actually right in the middle,” Jongin reaches for his screen to show a photo of a dark skinned rostlina, “have you heard of them?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo exclaims, “I love their work. My favourite is their second album, ‘Fly’, I love that one.”

“Me too!” Jongin grins, glad to have found a common interest. As they eat, they argue over which song is the best, and whether their newer works are as good as their older ones.

They stay for dessert, sharing a frozen fruity dish between them, and playfully fighting over the last bit. Kyungsoo wins, making a show of eating it. He licks the spoon in a way that has Jongin blushing to the roots of his hair. Kyungsoo looks satisfied, catching his plush lower lip between his teeth and slowly letting it go. Jongin clears his throat and does his best to keeps his thoughts as innocent as possible, but Kyungsoo must be trying his best to make that impossible. He hopes Kyungsoo never finds out just how often he comes to the thought of him.

An android takes their empty dishes for them, along with their payment, and they leave. The air outside is cool and helps to alleviate Jongin’s heated mood. They agree to take their time walking back to the dorms, since Kyungsoo actually lives in the building next door to Jongin’s. He’s a native Nautilidian, rather than an exchange student, so he lives in a different building.

Kyungsoo’s hand keeps brushing his, accidentally, he assumes, but about halfway there he takes his hand, and swings it between them like a pendulum. Kyungsoo’s hand is smaller, but definitely more strong, his fingers short but lithe.

“Well, here we are.” Jongin is the first to say, as they approach the doors to the dormitory buildings.

“Here we are,” Kyungsoo parrots, squeezing Jongin’s hand before letting go. There’s a moment of quiet, during which Jongin wants to dip down and kiss Kyungsoo, but he can’t make himself do it.

“Is it too soon?” Kyungsoo muses, more to himself than Jongin. He looks up at Jongin, appraising him in the soft light of the evening. Then, without warning, he cups Jongin’s cheek, and tugs him down so their faces are level. Jongin lets out a startled gasp at being manhandled like that, but it doesn’t matter, because Kyungsoo’s mouth is on his.

It’s over far too quickly, and Jongin is left with whiplash as his eyes flutter open. Kyungsoo is already taking a step away from him, tongue caught between his teeth playfully. Jongin holds back the disappointed whine.

“See you tomorrow, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughs, waving goodbye.

 

-

 

Midway through a game of battleship, which Jongin is losing, there’s a knock on the door. Jongin bolts to answer it, before anyone else can even get up. As expected, it’s Kyungsoo waiting there for him. He’s dressed in a comfy looking hoody and shorts, since Jongin told him to dress casually to hang out with his friends. Jongin had already met some of Kyungsoo’s friends from the swim team. They’d all been very nice to him, clapping him on the back and making him feel small, even next to Kyungsoo who is shorter than him. Sehun is taller than him too, but he’s so weedy it hardly counts.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets him, smiling that smile that makes Jongin want to hold him forever.

“Hi.” Jongin replies, holding the door from sliding back shut automatically. He shakes his head and invites him in, giving him space to take his shoes off. Sehun and Baekhyun are both peering over the back of the sofa, being nosy. Jongin flaps a hand at them, trying to tell them to back off.

“Hello, you must be Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun announces his presence in the only way he knows how: loudly.

“That’s right.” Kyungsoo replies with a chuckle. “I take it you must be Baekhyun?” Baekhyun nods, “Which must make you Sehun,” he says. Sehun waves hello, looking between them in a way that Jongin knows can only spell trouble.

“Yep. Jongin has told us all about you,” Sehun says, face like an angel. Behind Kyungsoo’s back, Jongin draws a finger across his neck, a warning, but Sehun just smirks.

“Has he now?” Kyungsoo makes himself at home on the sofa next to them, exuding an aura of confidence that makes Jongin both swoon and dread leaving them along for more than two seconds.

“Yep. He likes you a lot, take our word for it.” Sehun says, and Baekhyun nods rapidly beside him. Jongin clenches his fists and sits down on the floor by Kyungsoo, crossing his legs.

“He already knew that.” Jongin complains. He’s glad that the girls are out somewhere, because they’re sometimes even worse, teasing him without mercy.

“Oh, so you don’t mind us telling him everything you told us?”

“Only if you don’t mind getting _murdered_.” Jongin retorts, “how about we watch a movie?”

 

At some point during the movie, Kyungsoo started touching Jongin’s hair, his fingers gently massaging the back of his neck and making him shiver. He allows his cheek to rest on Kyungsoo’s knee, and he sort of wants to hug his leg or something, but he doesn’t want to be weird, so he doesn’t.

“How long have you two been dating for, again?” Baekhyun wonders out loud, as soon as the ending credits are rolling.

“Um.” Jongin thinks back quickly, “Almost two weeks, I think?” This time has gone by so quickly.

“Really?” Sehun sounds surprised, “It almost feels like a lot longer than that.”

“Why is that?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin feels his stomach sink in dread. As Sehun starts to explain, no doubt intending on humiliating him, Jongin stands up.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, why don’t I show you my room?” He asks, all false brightness while glaring at his meddlesome friend. Kyungsoo looks at him knowingly, but plays along, taking his hand and using Jongin as leverage to heave himself upright.

“You’ll have to tell me later,” he says to Sehun, eyes sparkling. Jongin tugs him down the hallway and into his room, leaving behind the other two boys who are hooting at them and telling them to use protection.

“I’m never leaving you alone with either of those two, ever. So don’t get your hopes up.” Jongin harrumph, throwing himself onto his bed face first.

“You’re so cute when you get annoyed,” Kyungsoo laughs. The bed dips when Kyungsoo sits down next to him.

“I don’t need that little buttface spilling all my secrets to you.” Jongin complains, face still planted in the blankets, but his hands coming up to emphasise his point.

“No, you do that fine on your own, don’t you,”

“You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Jongin wheedles, looping his arms around where he thinks Kyungsoo waist is and squeezing. Kyungsoo pets his head,

“I like how you’ve decorated your room,” he comments dryly, seemingly off topic, but then Jongin remembers that he has a few holo-posters on the walls, showing a montage of male models. He screams into the mattress quietly. “I’m kidding, I don’t mind at all. You’re so easy to rile up, I can see why your friends tease you so much.”

Slowly, he rolls over, pouting. Kyungsoo looks like he’s been here before, totally comfortable in the way he’s sat on Jongin’s bed. He likes it.

“Come join me up here,” Kyungsoo beckons, holding his arms out for him. Jongin crawls into his lap, humming at the feel of Kyungsoo’s muscular arms around him. He prepares to relax, snuggling his face into the juncture between Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder. But Kyungsoo’s hands move slowly from their platonic position on his back till they’re cupping Jongin’s ass.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo questions, squeezing his asscheeks at the same time. Jongin lets out a breath, but otherwise doesn’t move. Kyungsoo’s hands move back up, this time slipping underneath Jongin’s shirt, and leaving tingling trails in their wake. Jongin can’t take it anymore; he sits up, leaning forwards until their foreheads are touching.

“Stop provoking me.” He whispers, pleased when Kyungsoo’s eyes flick down to his lips.

“Me? I would never.” Kyungsoo says, fingers slipping past the waistband of his pants. Jongin hums, mouth falling open. Kyungsoo tilts his head, leaning up to kiss him. His lips are soft, as always, and Jongin melts against him. It’s slow at first, a gradual buildup that takes his breath away and sets a fire burning in his stomach. Kyungsoo’s hands venture further past his waistband until only the thin layer of fabric of his underwear is separating them, and pushes his hips forward against him. Jongin yelps, surprised to find that Kyungsoo is just as affected by this as he is, cock half hard beneath him. He rolls his hips again, gasping as Kyungsoo cants his hips up to meet him halfway. Kyungsoo takes this chance to flick his tongue across Jongin’s lower lip, moaning softly into his mouth. The kiss deepens, and his gut coils with heat. He jerks his hips faster, knowing he’s nearing the end.

“Can I...?” He pants, the words coming out almost impossible to understand against Kyungsoo’s plush lips.

“You don’t have to ask, Jongin.” Kyungsoo promises, one hand reaching up Jongin’s chest to graze his thumb over his nipple. It’s embarrassingly loud,  the sound he makes when he comes in his underwear. He covers his mouth with his hand on instinct, eyes wide as he glances towards the door, fervently hoping that none of his friends heard that.

“Oops,” he says, looking down and seeing Kyungsoo’s bulge still prominent. He barely looks affected otherwise; his hairline is a little damp but his face isn’t flushed like his must be.

“You don’t have to-” Kyungsoo says, but Jongin ignores his feeble protests, slipping one hand into his underwear. It’s hot, and his girth is slightly larger than Jongin’s own as he curls his fingers around the base. Kyungsoo’s deep moan is the only encouragement he needs to start pumping his cock, watching his face to see what he likes.

Kyungsoo comes with Jongin’s name on his lips, spurting warm liquid into Jongin’s hand.

 

Somehow, they manage to get themselves cleaned up, thanking whatever deities there are that Jongin had an ensuite bathroom to himself, rather than a shared one. Jongin lends Kyungsoo some underwear, which is a little too small for him but better than nothing, then they lie on Jongin’s bed together for a few hours, just talking.

“Can- can I come watch you swim again?” Jongin asks, unsure why he’s nervous about it. Kyungsoo shrugs, the movement making Jongin’s head rise and fall.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Cool. Awesome.” Jongin smiles, shifting his position so he can throw one leg over Kyungsoo’s waist. “You’re really cool when you swim, by the way.” He mumbles, probably only sharing the information because it’s late he’s getting sleepy. He can feel Kyungsoo laugh silently in his arms.

 

-

 

He hates himself for it, but Jongin finds himself searching up that sketchy website almost as soon as he gets into his room. He barely spoke to Sehun and Baekhyun, who were sat in the living area, playing a virtual sports game. They’d invited him to join as soon as he came through the door, but he just said that the date went well and darted into his room. With the door locked. God damn Kyungsoo for winding him up so much. He starts off with normal, human porn, but as he fingers himself he knows it’s not going to be enough this time.

Since Kyungsoo had invited him, Jongin thought he might as well go back to watch his boyfriend- his _boyfriend_ \- swim again. It’s not like he’s been thinking about his other form almost all the time anyway. This time when Kyungsoo stepped out onto the poolside, clad only in a towel, he spies Jongin and waves at him. He whipped off his towel as he jumped into the water this time, but Jongin didn’t catch a glimpse of anything he shouldn’t. He thinks of the website he’d been on last night then shakes his head. This isn’t the time to be thinking about that. But, he cuts himself short, Kyungsoo’s tentacles are pretty. He bit his lip and forced himself to appreciate the fact that he is a good swimmer, and only that. He’s the best sprint swimmer on the team, but every time Kyungsoo stills, and his tentacles curl around him in swirling patterns, Jongin thought back to that website. The one he’s on right now.

Two fingers in his ass, he presses play. In the video, it’s a human girl, and he can’t see much, but just imagining himself in her place... with Kyungsoo inside him, around him, _all over him_. He finishes before the video is even over.

 

-

 

After a morning filled with the two of them passing notes to each other like children, Kyungsoo takes the lead. He grabs Jongin’s hand, and, lacing their fingers together, he leads Jongin outside. It’s somewhere secluded, no signs that it’s a popular place for people to hang out.

“Kyungsoo wha-?” Jongin is cut off as Kyungsoo pushes him up against a wall, crowding him up against the reflective wall. Kyungsoo kisses him, their whole bodies pressed up against one another. Unlike Jongin, Kyungsoo has never had a boyfriend before, so he is convinced it must be natural talent that has Jongin falling apart under his touch, every single time. He shuts his eyes, simply enjoying the feel of Kyungsoo’s mouth on his. One knee wedges between Jongin’s thighs, and hands on his hips make him arch into his boyfriend, wanting to feel more of him. Kyungsoo hums, low and sensual, before pulling away and watching Jongin carefully.

“Wow.” Is all Jongin can say, breathing hard already.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all morning,” Kyungsoo confesses, pecking Jongin’s mouth again and again between each word.

“I like it when you do that,” Jongin says, laughing and turning his head to stop the overzealous affection.

“When I do what?” Kyungsoo asks, fingers creeping stealthily up his sides, bare skin on skin.

“I don’t know how to explain; when you, like, surround me?” He sighs, stretching his arms out, “I like it.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

 

-

 

It’s probably the fifth or sixth time Jongin has come to watch Kyungsoo swim now, and he’s learned to dress down for it, wearing minimal clothing because it’s so hot. Wearing a vest top and shorts is the only way to stop himself from overheating in this place, after all, even when he has an iced drink with him. He sits on the front row now, giving him a better vantage of the goings on between the team members, and sometimes even getting splashed when they argue. Kyungsoo argues with one member in particular a lot more than the others, and it’s always funny to watch.

Kyungsoo has technically finished his training for today, but out of politeness he stays in the water to wait for everyone else to finish too. His tentacles, the same colour as the rest of his body, and decorated with freckles in the same way, fan out around him, twisting and curling prettily. Kyungsoo’s body is gorgeous, in the water or out of it.

Slyly, while the captain’s back is turned, Kyungsoo beckons for Jongin to come out of the spectators area.

“Me?” Jongin mouths, pointing to himself. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Of course _you_ ,” he mimes back, “you’re the only one there.” Resisting the urge to fan himself, Jongin puts his cold drink down and slips his flip flops off so he can go barefoot onto the poolside. The floor has a textured surface to prevent slipping, which he’s grateful for. Jongin kneels next to Kyungsoo, right on the edge of the pool, eyebrows raised. He hopes that he mistakes the cause of his red cheeks to be the heat, rather than anything else. The others are all still doing lengths up and down the pool, so it’s not like any of them will notice anything.

“You looked a little lonely over there,” Kyungsoo says, reaching out of the water to take Jongin’s hand. Jongin smiles, and pushes Kyungsoo’s hair out of his eyes.

“I’m fine. I was just admiring you- uh, you - your _technique_.” He wrinkles his nose. He hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“My technique, huh?” Kyungsoo pushes himself up out of the water a little, revealing his toned chest, covered in water droplets. Jongin wets his lips. “What _about_ my technique?”

“Uh,” Jongin says dumbly. Kyungsoo laughs, smug, and closes the distance between their mouths, drawing them together. It’s a surprisingly innocent kiss, Kyungsoo no doubt wanting to keep is clean in case a team member catches them. Kyungsoo uses his tentacles to push himself further out of the water, a few of them spilling over the edge, coiling over Jongin’s knees. He’s never actually touched them before, he realises with a jolt; this is the first time. They’re warm and wet, since he just came out of the water, and very soft.

He hesitates for a moment, suddenly very uncertain of what he should be feeling. One lone tentacle twists around Jongin’s wrist, and that’s the tipping point. Jongin moans, then, mortified, tears himself from Kyungsoo and runs away. His heart is pounding out of his chest.

He barely pauses to grab his belongings, ignoring Kyungsoo calling his name behind him.

 

-

 

“Jongin? Are you ok?” Someone asks. Jongin thinks it’s probably Sehun- it sounds like him. He grunts, not moving.

“It’s just…. You’ve been lying here with a pillow over your face since before we came back, and it’s been almost four hours now.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun adds, “we want to know what’s wrong.”

“Did something happen between you and Kyungsoo?” Sehun asks, concerned. _Yes_ , Jongin thinks, _but not the kind of thing I can tell you about_. He rolls onto his side, away from where the voices are coming from, and whines sadly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sehun says. “What happened?” Jongin doesn’t reply, far too embarrassed to confess to anything. The silence draws out for a while, as both of his friends wait impatiently for him to spill the beans.

“He has the hots for Kyungsoo’s tentacles.” A girl’s voice speaks up. Jongin bolts upright, glaring at the perpetrator- Soojung. She shrugs, “what? You should be more careful when you rant about your secrets; not my fault you were yelling so loud.”

“Kyungsoo has tentacles?” Baekhyun asks, eager for gossip. Jongin flushes red again, and grabs the pillow to cover his face again.

“Wow.” Sehun says dryly, “I never knew you were such a pervert.”

Jongin screams, flailing his legs and hoping he hits his friends. How could Soojung do this to him? She’ll pay for this, he vows, pouting petulantly.

After a short struggle, during which Jongin lands a good kick on Baekhyun’s leg and another on Sehun’s stomach, his friends take the pillow off him.

“I’d been wondering why you stopped telling us every single thing about him, but it’s because of this, isn’t it?” Sehun smirks evilly. Jongin shrinks into himself. He’s never going to live this down, not ever.

“It’s ok, you know.” Baekhyun claps his shoulder. “Love is love, right?” He says, genuinely trying to cheer him up. Jongin is grateful.

“Yeah, who cares what gets you going?” Sehun joins in, bursting into laughter. Baekhyun slaps him, but Jongin can tell he’s holding back a smile as well. Jongin is torn between storming out and hitting them. But he does neither,

“I hate you guys,” he complains.

“No you don’t” Baekhyun says, confident that he is right. “So why exactly has your weird fetish made you become a recluse?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Did you spring a boner at the pool?”

“No!” Jongin exclaims. _Almost_ , though. Reluctantly, Jongin recounts the tale, ignoring the snorts and giggles from his friends, until it meets the present time.

“He’s called me three times, but I didn’t pick up because I just- I don’t know what to tell him,” Jongin whimpers, hiding his face in his hands again.

“You should just tell him what you told us.” Baekhyun advises, “he’d probably be glad to hear it, too.”

“I don’t want him thinking I’m dating him just for that, though!”

“You asked him out _before_ you found out about that, there’s now way he’d think that about you.” Baekhyun argues, “Don’t be an idiot, Jongin.”

“Yeah. Just go back tomorrow and tell him straight up that you wanna get sexy with those tentacles!” Sehun wiggles his fingers at him. Jongin curses.

“You’ve already had normal sex, it’s not weird for you guys to want to spice things up a bit.” Baekhyun snorts.

“You guys really are the worst.”

The side table vibrates, and Jongin’s screen begins playing the familiar tune that means someone is calling him. He and Sehun lock eyes, both diving for it at the same instant, but Sehun gets there first. He selects ‘answer’ and Kyungsoo’s worried face appears.

“Jongin? Uh- Sehun?”

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” Sehun says, “Jongin is being a baby right now, so I’ll tell you what’s going on.”

“No you won’t!” Jongin grapples for his screen, but Sehun’s arms have always been longer than his, and he can’t reach. “Sehun, don’t you fucking dare!”

“Jongin, what’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine,” Sehun grits out, trying to fight off Jongin’s grabby hands and hold a conversation at the same time. “Jongin was just… unable to _contain_ himself earlier, and he got all embarrassed.”

“Shut up!” Jongin smacks his hand over Sehun’s mouth, not even caring when he licks his hand, “Kyungsoo don’t listen to him, he’s being annoying!” With a sudden surge of strength, borne of desperation, Jongin smacks the screen out of Sehun’s hands, grabs it, and scuttles away into his room. He doesn’t close the call, instead just waiting for Kyungsoo to say something.

“I don’t understand.” He says, after a short wait. “What was Sehun saying?” Jongin covers his eyes and  takes a deep breath. He spills everything in a short burst, hoping he won’t need to repeat himself,

“You’re really hot when you’re in the water! I like your tentacles, they’re really attractive!”

“Oh. Well, uh, thank you? Is that all this is about?” Kyungsoo laughs, relief colouring his voice, “I was so worried I’d scared you off or something.”

“What? No!” Jongin rushes to reassure him. Scared him off? How could he even _think_ that? But looking back, Jongin knows exactly why, and he feels terrible about it.

“Next time you feel like that, just tell me, ok? Save both of us a lot of angst.”

“Got it.” Jongin agrees, glad that this is solved so quickly. He sags, not having realised just how tense he’d been up till now.

“Good. Are you going to come to training tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks, a new glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Um. Yeah, sure.” Jongin agrees, clenching his fists. He just sentenced himself to another few hours of torture.

 

-

 

Jongin waves at his boyfriend like usual when he comes into the swimming pool. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and Jongin spends the entire time thinking about things he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it.

After Kyungsoo’s training is over, Kyungsoo says something to his teammates, and they all laugh, leaving him behind. He waves him over, grinning. Jongin approaches the edge cautiously, wondering why he’s still in the water, when normally he’s already in the changing rooms by now. He takes his flip flops off so he can go closer, his entire body thrumming with nerves.

“Kyungsoo?” He asks, confused.

“You didn’t need to be embarrassed. I’d already seen the way you look at me when I’m in the water,” Kyungsoo says, his voice low and sultry. Jongin blushes, looking around to check they’re really alone in the swimming pool. Kyungsoo folds his arms over the edge of the pool and rests his chin on them, his dark hair plastered to his skin. Jongin wants to deny the glaringly obvious truth, but when Kyungsoo looks at him like that- he just _can’t_. Kyungsoo reaches out his arm, a human arm, skin glistening from the lighting in here, and pulls Jongin closer. Hesitating, Jongin lowers himself so he’s sitting over the edge, his feet dangling in the water. It’s warm. One of his boyfriend’s tentacles brushes past his ankle.

Kyungsoo pushes himself up between Jongin’s legs until their faces are on the same level and Jongin’s breath catches. Slick fingers brush over his lips, and suddenly he’s wearing far too much clothing. Kyungsoo smirks, leaning over him and blocking out his view of everything else in the room. All he can see now is Kyungsoo’s face, and he wants.

“Please kiss me,” Jongin breathes, barely able to move his lips enough to say even that. Kyungsoo laughs, the sound causing Jongin’s stomach to flip inside him. Has he always been this hot? He can feel his breath against his skin, driving him crazy.

“Of course,” he murmurs against his lips. Jongin melts into the kiss, slinging his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, letting them hang there as Kyungsoo sucks on his lower lip, all languid touches and slow burning heat. Kyungsoo’s hands are slow undoing the buttons of his shirt too, and while it’s infuriating to have to wait, Jongin doesn’t think he has the presence of mind right now to do it himself. Kyungsoo pushes the shirt off his shoulders and down to his elbows, then runs his hands over Jongin’s stomach, leaving a trail of moisture in their wake. Jongin shivers, nipples erect despite not having been touched yet.

“You know, you look so good right now,” Kyungsoo says, lips brushing his ear. He leans back to take a good long look at him, eyes roving all over Jongin’s body, “and we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

He pulls his shirt all the way off, leaving it to sit in a puddle somewhere behind him.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, then pulls Jongin all the way into the water, never leaving any space between their bodies. Jongin, clinging to Kyungsoo, can feel his muscles moving against him as Kyungsoo keeps them both upright and afloat. It doesn’t take long for one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles to find it’s way between the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down and tossing them somewhere, leaving them both completely unclothed. One pale, speckled tentacle spirals around his leg, another around his waist, and another around his wrist.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Kyungsoo teases. More tentacles creep over his stomach and chest, constricting him, surrounding him with endless sensation. Jongin can feel two around his thighs, pulling his legs apart until it almost hurts to be spread open this wide. Another binds his wrists together, and pins them behind his back.

“I want everything,” Jongin gasps, arching his back to feel more of Kyungsoo against him.

Kyungsoo kisses him again, but Jongin can barely reciprocate, his mouth hanging open from the overwhelming sensation of Kyungsoo’s warm body all around him.

One grazes his ass, dragging between his cheeks and over his balls, before curling around his cock, already fully erect. Jongin bites down hard on his lip, not wanting to show just how much this is getting to him already. The tentacle around his cock constricts, and begins to pump slowly, the suction cups adding more sensation than he’s used to with just his hand. It’s more than he could have imagined, and Jongin lets his head fall back, unable to contain the low, drawn out moan that escapes him.

A stray tentacle creeps around his neck, no doubt leaving oddly shaped hickeys that will be impossible to explain to his friends without judgement. It brushes past his cheek, and Jongin closes his eyes, anticipating where this is going. The tip touches his lips, forcing them apart.

“Don’t bite, ok?” Is all the warning Kyungsoo gives him, before it plunges inside his mouth. Jongin makes a surprised noise, muffled by the large tentacle in his mouth and by the wet, squelching sounds that it makes with every thrust into his mouth. He tastes like nothing he’s ever tasted  before, not salty but it’s more than just the chlorine from the pool, something uniquely _Kyungsoo_.  One tentacle glides across his chest, suction cups adhering to his nipples, tugging at them until it almost stings but in the best way.   

“I know you’ve been thinking about this. Is it as good as you imagined?” Kyungsoo asks, smirking when all he receives in response is a long, garbled moan. Kyungsoo is _everywhere_ and it’s more than he could ever have fantasised; a thousand times better than using just his own hands.

A tentacle trails across his back, swiping over his ass and lingering there, teasing. He almost chokes when it presses against his entrance, and Kyungsoo removes the tentacle there at once, letting it hang around Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s mouth feels empty, and he’s breathing hard, lungs heaving,

“Please,” Jongin gasps, writhing against his warm restraints, trying to move so that Kyungsoo’s tentacle is pushed inside him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let it happen. He groans, voice reaching pitifully high levels as Kyungsoo applies just enough force for Jongin to feel it, but not _enough_.

“Please, Kyungsoo, _please_ , please- _ahn_!” In the darkest corner of Jongin’s mind, he registers that this one feels a little different to the others, but that fact is overshadowed by everything else. It’s so good, and he feels so full, the slick slide in and out so satisfying. He almost comes then, but Kyungsoo is quick to tighten his grip around Jongin’s cock, preventing him from climaxing.

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo growls, eyes dark.

Kyungsoo thrusts inside him, making his whole body move, buoyant in the water. Jongin cries out, voice hoarse. The noises are so obscene; the water splashing up against the sides of the pool, and the rhythmic beating of Kyungsoo’s tentacle inside him. There’s another, pushing inside along with the first, and it burns but the slick slide of it is euphoric. The two move opposite to each other at first, before their pacing begins to match up and then both are pounding into him at the same time. He gasps, each time one of them brushes past his prostate he can feel himself inches closer and closer to his second peak.

Toes curling, he turns rigid in Kyungsoo’s hold, completely giving himself over to him.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!” Is all Jongin can say, all he can _remember_. The tentacle around his cock pumps faster, everything moving faster in tandem as Jongin comes, spurts of white into the pool water. Kyungsoo moans, the sound almost inhuman, feral, as his body tenses everywhere. Warmth surges inside him, and one tentacle pulls out of Jongin’s ass, rising over the surface of the water and shooting endless pale white ropes over Jongin’s face. He flinches, but doesn’t close his mouth, tasting the saltiness on his tongue.

He’s utterly spent, his limbs feel like jelly. He wilts against his boyfriend, allowing him to keep him from drowning.

“You ok?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, pulling him against his chest and holding him tight.

“I’m great.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo says, leaning back for a moment to wipe Jongin’s face clean, unashamedly using the pool water to wash off the come. He’d deliberately chosen today, as it’s the day the pool water gets completely cleaned out. “I wondered if I went to far.”

“Nope.” Jongin laughs weakly. “I don’t think anything will ever top that, to be honest.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, and if Jongin were able, he’d be plenty happy to go for another round.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe?”

“Didn’t I ever tell you I have a huge bathtub in my dorm?”


	2. Extra

 

They’ve been living in their new house for just over a week now, learning how to live together and getting used to their new schedules. It’s been a complicated and busy last few months for both of them, but especially Jongin. After his exchange year ended, he had to go back home to earth for a little while, to explain to his parents that he had met someone on Nautilidia, and that he intended to move in with them as soon as possible. At that point, he had already managed to find a job, so that part was secure. His parents had been wary at first, knowing his reputation with falling in and out of love quickly, but his friends had backed him up.

So now he and Kyungsoo lived in a small house together, within driving distance of the sea. The hallways are still lined with boxes, half filled with Jongin’s belongings, and the walls were bare, but Jongin was already starting to think of it as home. And he knew that a huge part of that was because he was sharing it with Kyungsoo.

After coming home from his new job, where he works at a zookeeper in training, Jongin puts away his shoes and announces that he’s home. Then, he starts on unpacking one of the many boxes he brought with him from home. He’d packed more than probably necessary, he thinks, rummaging through its contents. He’s bent over one of them, after dragging it into the lounge, when he hears Kyungsoo enter the room.

A sharp slap on his ass makes him yelp.

“Hey!” Jongin reprimands Kyungsoo, who is laughing at him. “I’m trying to get this done.” He whines, rubbing his stinging buttcheek. Kyungsoo pouts at him, mock sympathetically.

“Alright, Jongin. I’ll help you in a minute, ok?” He says, brushing past him and making sure to touch his ass again. Jongin makes a show of being annoyed but his antics, but secretly enjoys it. They haven’t had sex since before Jongin left Nautilidia, so it’s been almost seven months of sexual frustration. If Kyungsoo is in the mood to rile him up, then Jongin isn’t going to last long before he’s begging to be fucked.

He bites his lip and goes back to his box, this one full of trinkets and decorations. The necessities, like the refrigeration unit, and washing machine, have already mostly been sorted, but there is still a whole load of things that are just _sitting_ there. This one is filled with flat things, like photo frames and mirrors which still need to be put up. Humming to himself, he switches on the magnetic strip which will adhere to the wall, and picks a place at random to place the large mirror.

In the next box, which Kyungsoo obediently drags in, there are curtains and rugs to put up. Curtains aren’t necessary, the windows here are designed to filter out light  at certain times of day, but Jongin likes the rustic and homely feel they give the place. The same goes with the rugs, rather than plain white synth flooring. Kyungsoo was all too happy to oblige.

“Did you have a good day at work, honey?” Kyungsoo asks him, sounding almost too polite. Jongin grumbles at the petname, but replies honestly,

“Yes, actually. It’s really fun, even though it’s mostly just cleaning up after animals. Feeding them is really fun.”

“It’s good you don’t come home smelling of animal poop.” Kyungsoo comments offhandedly.

“Yes, it is,” Jongin agrees, amused, “and I like working with the predators, too; they’re actually really lazy and sweet. It’s the plant eaters you’ve got to watch out for.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I meet a vegetarian.” He chuckles.

Kyungsoo gets to work on the curtains, but is just too short to reach comfortably. Jongin seizes upon the opportunity, sneaking up behind him and using his height to his advantage. Two can play this game. He presses his body up against Kyungsoo’s back, one hand sneaking around his midsection to keep him close, and adjusts his body so his lips brush by Kyungsoo’s ears when he says, “Here, let me get that for you.” Kyungsoo shivers, before tilting his head. His eyes are narrowed at Jongin, taking this move as what it is: a declaration of war.

Jongin finishes putting up the curtains, a pretty shade of pale yellow that brightens up the otherwise bland white room, every movement of his making him brush up against his boyfriend even more, his round behind brushing against Jongin’s crotch. At the beginning of their relationship, pulling a move like this would have ended up with him so flustered he could barely speak, but he’s more sure of himself now. Or, he _was_ , before Kyungsoo looked at him like that. His stomach flutters, and he feels like they’re dating for the first time all over again. The shorter man turns around so he is facing Jongin, and rests his open palms on Jongin’s stomach. Just this alone sets Jongin’s insides on fire: it’s been way too long. Kyungsoo’s hand slide around Jongin’s waist and down over his backside. Rising up on his tiptoes, Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him. Jongin closes his eyes, ready, but the kiss never comes. Kyungsoo ducks out of his arms, smirking.

“I thought you wanted to get everything unpacked?” He smiles innocently, his freckles twinkling at him mockingly. Jongin sighs. How will he be able to concentrate on anything that isn’t Kyungsoo, and getting Kyungsoo _naked_ , when he seems determined to tease him like this?

“I do.” He concedes, turning back to the photo frames, while Kyungsoo unfurls one of Jongin’s authentic terran rugs. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Kyungsoo’s shirt ride up, displaying his toned stomach. He _has_ to be doing that on purpose; it’s driving him _insane_.

As soon as Jongin bends down again, to pick something else out of the box, Kyungsoo’s hands are all over him again, dragging over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. Jongin doesn’t make a sound this time, keeping his mouth closed and his lip between his teeth. He doesn’t want to give in so soon, but it’s hard. And so is he.

Jongin suffers through another hour and a half of Kyungsoo’s mischievous touches, sure that his cheeks are red enough to show how much he really wants to just give in and bend over for Kyungsoo, but he holds on. With his fringe sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his bulge prominent in his work trousers, he is already wrecked just from Kyungsoo smacking his ass a few times, and groping him. He should be ashamed of himself.

The last box for this room is finished, finally, and Kyungsoo stretches his arms above his head, dark eyes immediately noticing when Jongin’s attention is caught by the flash of skin he exposes doing so.

“You know, there’s still a few things more we need to do.” Kyungsoo mentions. Jongin snaps out of his fantasy of Kyungsoo fucking him against the nearest wall to ask what he means by that. Kyungsoo chuckles, sending a shiver up Jongin’s spine. A _good_ kind of shiver.

“I mean that I think we should christen our bathtub. I mean, we looked for a big one for a reason, right?” Jongin swallows, knees weak at the idea. Back in school they had never found the chance to do anything risky in Kyungsoo’s bathroom, since he shared it with his dorm-mates, and all of them gave the couple the evils if they so much as looked in the direction of the bathroom. Instead, they had utilised the swimming pool a few more times after training, but not often enough if you asked Jongin.

He had almost forgotten that they would be able to fuck in the water pretty much whenever they wanted now. Kyungsoo inches closer, mouth falling open in a way that is incredibly distracting.

“Let’s go,” Jongin breathes, barely able to think straight anymore. The things Kyungsoo does to him.

They only make it to doorway of the bathroom before their lips are attached, glad that they live in what terrans call a ‘bungalow’ and that there are no stairs for them to climb. Kyungsoo’s mouth is hot against his, the raw passion zinging between them tangible as they rush to strip each other of all their clothes, hands roving over bare skin. A thumb swipes over Jongin’s bare nipple, and he moans, closing his eyes and leaning into his boyfriend’s touch.

“You already filled the tub? You _planned_ this.” Jongin accuses, not sounding at all upset. Kyungsoo smirks, palming Jongin’s cock through his boxers,

“Guilty as charged.” He smiles with hooded eyes, then, after quickly tugging off Jongin’s underwear, pushes Jongin into the tub first. The water level comes just over his belly button when he’s standing up straight, and there’s enough room all around him to lie down with his arms and legs outstretched and not touch the sides. Kyungsoo, completely naked and unashamed of his arousal, steps into the bath. His chromatophores are sparkling all over his body, displaying his excitement. The moment he is completely submerged, his body begins to foam up, bubbles frothing over the entire surface of the water and forbidding Jongin to see anything. Kyungsoo sighs, enjoying the sensation of being in the water. Jongin waits with bated breath for the transformation to end, stroking himself as he watches Kyungsoo’s heated expression. When the bubbles clear, Kyungsoo’s sixteen tentacles are curling pretty just under the surface, the pale lengths twisting and flowing. Jongin knows there’s technically _seventeen_ in total, but one of them only appears when he’s turned on. His cock is just as long as the rest of his appendages, but slightly thinner, and the end is similar to that of a human except there are two ridges instead of one.

Jongin smiles as the tentacles move en masse towards him. They curl delicately around his arms, his waist, his legs, supporting his weight with unforeseen strength. They bend his knees and lower him, so only his face is above the water now. Jongin hums contentedly at the sensation, holding the ones closest in his hands. The suction cups press kisses into his palm briefly, before moving on to twine around his wrist and arm. It’s too hot already, Jongin feels like he’s about to combust just from the sensual caresses alone. The feeling of Kyungsoo all over his body, surrounding him like the best kind of hug, is sublime. There’s less space in here than the pool, so it feels strangely more intimate. Kyungsoo reaches out for jongin, hands cradling his head as he pulls him in for another desperate kiss, tongues sliding against each other wetly.

The tentacles wrapped around his thighs pull his legs apart, leaving his cock hanging in the water untouched. Jongin moans loud against Kyungsoo’s lips, his hips jerking futilely to try and find some friction. He tries to untangle an arm, so he can touch himself, but Kyungsoo catches him, making a warning sound low in his throat. Jongin stills, frustration bubbling inside him. He needs more than this.

“Kyungsoo,” He begs, words muffled by his boyfriend’s mouth, “ _please_.” Kyungsoo pulls back from Jongin, leaving a few centimetres between their faces. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s cock teasing between his ass cheeks, sliding between them so slowly that it’s infuriating. It drags past his balls, and makes Jongin whimper.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Kyungsoo breathes, irises pitch black as he stares at Jongin, waiting for the words. Jongin is burning up from the inside, all of the gentle, swaying movements of Kyungsoo’s appendages against his skin driving him crazy. After this there will be small circular marks all over his body, and Jongin can’t wait to see how he looks.

“Fuck me,” Jongin pleads, letting his head fall back. There’s nothing he can do; Kyungsoo is too strong for him to move, and while he loves that, it means that it’s not up to him when he can come. Kyungsoo growls, voice deep and inhuman. The tip of his cock brushes against Jongin’s entrance, too softly to satisfy Jongin’s desires; only so Kyungsoo can watch him writhe.

“Kyungsoo, _please_ , oh my _god_!” He tries to arch his back, press his hips down, _anything_ , but nothing works. Kyungsoo’s hold on him abruptly releases, leaving him uncovered and alone. He’s about to complain, reaching out for him already, but suddenly he’s being manhandled, flipped over and bent almost in half. Tentacles surround him once more, pulling and pushing him into the right position. One tentacle holds his head above the water, making sure he can breathe.

Kyungsoo lifts him so his ass is just breaching the surface of the water, and uses his hands to spread the cheeks apart, dragging his thumbs so they catch on the rim.

“I love it when you get like this.” Kyungsoo says, hoarse, massaging him and refusing to do anything else until Jongin is desperate. Jongin’s fists clench around the two tentacles in his hands, and even though he knows better by now, he pushes his ass back, hoping to feel more. Suction cups cover his nipples, pulling and rolling the erect buds.

Only when he’s whining, his voice high and pathetic, does Kyungsoo indulge him.

In his cephalopina form, his cock is actually a little narrower than his pure human form, so it doesn’t hurt at all when Kyungsoo pushes inside him. It just feels like a relief. But it’s still not enough. Even as Kyungsoo begins thrusting into him, the motion making water splash over the sides of the tub and onto the floor, it’s _not enough_.

“M-more, ah!” He moans, Kyungsoo’s insistent thrusting making his voice jump. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, and his face is tense in concentration: everything about this man turns Jongin on more than he can handle. “Please, Kyungsoo, I can take it, you know I can!” He pleads, muscles straining ineffectively against him. There is no warning when a tentacle slides in next to Kyungsoo’s cock, stretching him open and making him gasp.The wet sound of just that alone have haunted Jongin’s wet dreams for months.

The extra girth as Kyungsoo pounds into him relentlessly makes the ridges of his cock hit Jongin’s prostate on every single thrust. Jongin cannot contain the sounds he’s making, crying out garbled version of his boyfriend’s name. It’s so _good_ , and he’s so _full_ , and he _loves_ Kyungsoo _so much_.

The other tentacles around his arms and legs are still moving, stroking over every available inch of skin except for where Jongin wants the to be most. His cock is still floating, neglected, but he can feel his impending climax anyway, building low in his stomach.

The tip of a third tentacle pushes against the rim of his ass, and his mouth falls open wide. He can feel one tentacle against his lower lip, playing with the idea of creeping inside. Jongin’s moans are constant now, a staccato sound in time with Kyungsoo’s pace. He’s so close, so close. It would only take the slightest stimulation on his cock to bring him over the edge, but Kyungsoo seems determined to make him come without that.

“ _Jongin_.” The low moan of his name is all it takes to send Jongin’s orgasm bursting through him. He jerks, seeing stars as Kyungsoo milks him through it, thrusts not once faltering. Jongin releases a long, drawn out moan, still spurting white into the bathwater, before finally letting his body go limp in Kyungsoo’s hold. Kyungsoo’s pace increases, the two appendages in his ass pounding into him almost painfully, but he knows it means he’s close so he takes it.

Kyungsoo comes with Jongin’s name on his lips, painting Jongin’s insides white and filling him up. He had forgotten just how much come Kyungsoo releases in this form, pearlescent liquid leaking out of him already. Kyungsoo pulls out of Jongin, leaving him feeling empty.

“Ahh, come here.” Kyungsoo says, lethargically dragging him upright so they’re face to face again and lazily kissing him. Jongin slings his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, and drapes himself over his boyfriend, sighing happily. It was so worth spending extra rent money on a bathtub like this.

“I love you.” Jongin mumbles, about ready to go to sleep. He lets his eyes drift shut.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kyungsoo says, extracting himself from Jongin’s koala grip. “You need to get clean, and then get out of the bath. I’m not having you go all pruney on me again. You whined for _hours_ last time, and it wasn’t even my fault.”

“I don’t want to wash,” Jongin complains, eyes drifting shut, “Can’t we just dry off and go to bed?”

“No.” Kyungsoo says, more sternly this time. Jongin hadn’t noticed, but one of Kyungsoo's tentacles had reached for the shampoo while he was berating him, and the coolness of it being squirted on Jongin’s scalp is enough to wake him up a little. Kyungsoo uses his hands to lather it up, but a tentacle to guide the shower head down and turn it on. He kisses Jongin sweetly in between rinses, making them both laugh. Jongin returns the favour and washes Kyungsoo’s hair for him, appreciating the the low rumble he makes as his fingers massage his head.

“You didn’t say you love me earlier,” Jongin pouts, just wanting to hear him say it out loud. Kyungsoo smiles, freckles dancing.

“You know I love you, Jongin.” He says, leaning closer until his forehead rests on Jongin’s. Jongin grins, hands sliding up Kyungsoo’s neck to tangle in his wet hair, pulling him in for another kiss, this one soft and tender.

“I would love to relocate to the bed and cuddle, but inconveniently I have to dry out first.” Kyungsoo says, apologetic. It takes a good hour for Kyungsoo to return to his land form, tentacles fusing together a much slower process than splitting apart. Kyungsoo doesn’t like being watched when it happens, but he does like company.

“That’s fine, I’ll go get some cushions and sit here with you.” Jongin says, limping out of the bathtub and finding a towel to dry himself off with. His legs are wobbly, and ass hurts, but somehow he manages.

When Jongin comes back, dressed, with a selection of cushions and blankets and a set of clothes for his boyfriend, Kyungsoo waves him over, smiling brightly. Jongin sets the blankets down next to the edge of the bath. Kyungsoo leans over the edge, and they twine their hands together.

“So.” Kyungsoo starts, “are you making dinner tonight, or am I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'cephaloporn'


End file.
